What Happens In a Elevator Stays In a Elevator
by KelaBelle
Summary: They hated each other, so what will they do when the Elevator brakes down, with the two of them stuck inside.


**What Happens In a Elevator Stays In a Elevator **_- Oneshot_

They hated each other, so what will they do when the Elevator brakes down, with the two of them stuck inside.

* * *

**B**lair's, POV.

Today was an important day for me, well I would say it was important because Serena was back from England. She had been gone for over 4 weeks, so it was nice to see my bestie again, there was so much gossip we needed to catch up on, well stuff she probably had already heard off gossip girl. Walking into the Plaza Hotel I smooth down my long knee dress and add a little bit of lip gloss, I know it's only Serena and all, but I still have to look my best if I didn't then I wouldn't be Blair Waldorf.

**C**huck's, POV.

It was a nice sunny summer day, and I was bored there was nothing to do. I was out with Nate just but his stupid mother called saying she needed him home for a word about his dad, like I really care not really. Walking back to the Plaza Hotel, I head for Elevator to be met with the beautiful brunette I hadn't saw in weeks.

**B**lair's, POV.

How I wished I didn't come now, cursing under my breath, I walked into the Elevator to see the bass from hell. He smirks at me, that normal expression he always does when he saw me. I just keep thinking to myself I only have breath the same air as him for about 2 minutes then I can get away from him. Pressing the button on the Elevator I look up at him to see him still staring at me.

''What are you looking at?'' I glared at him.

''That pretty little face of yours'' He says. I give him one of my Blair Waldorf dirty looks and go back to looking at the floor, well that was until the lift all of a sudden stopped moving. I pressed the buttons again to start it back up, but nothing was working.

''Whats wrong?'' Chuck asks. I panic and ignore him still trying to work the thing, in the end I loose my temper and punch my fists into the buttons, which still did nothing.

''Blair whats wrong?'' He asks me again.

''The damn Elevator's stopped and the buttons aren't working and I'm fucking stuck here with you'' I scream at him. His facial expressions change, and then he begins to take out his phone.

''What are you doing Chuck, you think by phoning Lily or someone that they can get us out, if its broke we have no way out of here and I just happen to be Chuckaphobic''

''Actually I'm phoning the manager of the hotel, if he knows I'm stuck in here he'll get us out of here quicker then you can say harry potter''

''Harry potter. I've said it and were still not out of here'' I whined. Wanting to get out of there as quick as I could.

**C**huck's, POV.

''Thank you very much Mr Jubbly'' I say ending the phone call to the manger of the hotel, looking back at Blair she's now sitting on the Elevator floor looking like a little child who had just lost her teddy bear.

''Well...what did he say?'' She asks peeking up at me, still with that sad look on her face.

''He said well have to wait a while, apparently all of the Electricity has gone down, so they have to get the handyman bob in to fix it'' I tell her sitting down next to her.

''A while, aww man why did I have to get stuck in a freaking Elevators with you of all people'' She whines again. I felt a mixture of sadness float through my body once she said this, even though she hated me now, my feelings for her still didn't change. I nod at her and just look down, which must of caused her to realise she shouldn't of said that because she put her hand on my hand. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it's just lately we haven't exactly been the best of buddies'' She says.

''I know and that was my fault, I'm sorry for leaving you by the helicopter I didn't mean to do that but Bart was...'' For the first time in ever I had apologised to her but she cut it short.

''It doesn't matter now that was 6 weeks ago, it's in the past right'' I nodded at her and we just continued to stare at one and another for a while, that was until her other hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her before I knew it Blair was kissing me, I thought maybe she had been having cocaine earlier in the morning because this wasn't like her.

''Blair what on earth are you doing'' I said. Pulling back from her, she pulls her two fingers up to my lips.

''Shh don't ruin the moment, we both know this will never happen again. It's just a one time opportunity to gain pleasure, plus I've been needing this'' She tells me. Looking up at her I can tell its pure lust in her eyes.

''You sure'' I asked her. She nods at me and then that was it I pinned her up the wall, and began to roughly kiss her with all the passion I had, she said she needed this but what she didn't know was I needed this just as much as her.

**B**lair's, POV.

Once we finished doing the dirty, the Elevator began to start up again and we both decided to just end it there. We couldn't keep playing the cat and mouse game it had to all stop, like they say what happens in a Elevator stays in a elevator, and that's what me and Chuck planned to do.

* * *

A/N- I had fun doing this story, if it wasn't good I'm sorry, but I just liked the idea and tried it out anyway. If you did like it or what not, review, your thoughts are welcome.


End file.
